Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec
Québec (also known as Quebec City) is protected by the Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec. History The current Québec City fire department (Service de protection contre l'incendie de la Ville de Québec) was created in 2002 through the amalgamation of the following fire departments: *Québec (8 stations) *Sainte-Foy (2 stations) *Sillery (1 station) *Val-Bélair (1 station) *Loretteville (1 station) *Saint-Émile (1 station) *Lac Saint-Charles (1 station) *Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures (1 station) All of these departments, except for Québec and Sainte-Foy, had part-time fire fighters. Sillery also had policemen - firemen (policiers-pompiers). This concept was once popular in the province of Québec but was gradually abandonned starting in the early 1990s. Other municipalities affected by the merger (e.g. Charlesbourg, Beauport and Vanier) already received fire protection from Québec prior to amalgamation. The City of Sainte-Foy provided fire protection to the cities of Cap-Rouge and l'Ancienne-Lorette. Most of the departments, except for Sainte-Foy and Québec, had poorly maintained fire apparatus dating back to the 1960s and 1970s. Apparatus roster Fire station No. 1 (Caserne 1) - 140, rue Saint-Jean Built 1972. Department headquarters. :Unité 201 (05-633) - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1250/500/40F) :Unité 201R (05-634) - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1250/500/40F) :Unité 401 (93-630) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') Fire station No. 2 (Caserne 2) - 470, boulevard des Capucins Built 2008 :Unité 202 (07-612) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/?A/?B) :Unité 302 (94-637) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') (SN#NQTO4C12A16R0600) :Unité 902 (94-610) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech / 2008 FD Shops heavy rescue (former pumper) (High-angle and enclosed space rescue team) :Unité 902R (94-611) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech / 2010 FD Shops heavy rescue (former pumper) Fire station No. 3 (Caserne 3) - 600, avenue des Oblats Built 1893 :Unité 203 (07-613) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/?A/?B) :Unité 403 (89-615) - 1989 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') (SN#501) :Unité 1103 (07-304) - 2007 Ford F350 / Fibrobec water rescue Fire station No. 4 (Caserne 4) - 70, rue des Pins Ouest Built 1968 :Unité 204 (06-612) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 204R (06-610) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 304 (99-676) - 1999 Pierce Dash / Carl Thibault quint (1250/150/100') (SN#9845) :Unité 1299 (88-607) - 1988 Tibotrac canteen Fire station No. 5 (Caserne 5) - 2345, rue de la Rivière-du-Berger Built 1967. Former town of Duberger fire station. Amalgamated with Québec City in 1970. :Unité 305 (01-691) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault quint (1250/300/75') (SN#2011) :Unité 305R (94-639) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/80') Fire station No. 6 (Caserne 6) - 9150, boulevard de l'Ormière Built ????. Former town of Neufchatel city hall and fire station. Amalgamated with Québec City in 1971. :Unité 206 (06-607) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 406 - Assignment pending :Unité 606 (82-654) - 1982 IHC S2654 / FD Shops tanker (-/1400). Former Pierreville ladder. Fire station No. 7 (Caserne 7) - 255, rue Clémenceau Built 1978. Former City of Beauport fire station. FD amalgamated with Québec City FD in 1993. :Unité 207 (06-611) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 407 (06-614) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT aerial (-/-/105') :Unité 607 (05-602) - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Maxi-Metal tanker (250/1700) Fire station No. 8 (Caserne 8) - 4252, place Orsainville Built 1976. Former City of Charlesbourg fire station. FD amalgamated with Québec City FD in 1994. :Unité 208 (06-608) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 408 (06-613) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100') :Unité 608 (05-635) - 2004 Sterling LT9500 / Carl Thibault tanker (300/1700) :Unité 1108 (06-304) - 2006 Ford F350 4x4 / CET brush tender Fire station No. 9 (Caserne 9) - 1130, route de l'Église Built 1994. Former City of Sainte-Foy fire station. :Unité 209 (02-670) - 2002 Pierce Lance pump (1500/580/85F) (SN#13215) :Unité 209R (92-605) - 1992 Duplex D500/ Anderson pump (1250/700) (SN#91088JHMG92002380) :Unité 409 (94-609) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech Sky-arm Tower (-/-/100') (SN#NQTO6Q44C99R0606) :Unité 709 (92-606) - 1992 Duplex / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/132') (SN#91088JEOY92002385) Fire station No. 10 (Caserne 10) - 1808, avenue Jules-Verne Built 1991. Former City of Sainte-Foy fire station. :Unité 210 (06-677) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 410 (00-602) - 2000 Pierce Quantum ladder (-/-/105') (SN#11294) :Unité 610 (06-606) - 2006 Sterling LTS9500 / Maxi-Metal tanker (250/1700) Fire station No. 11 (Caserne 11) - 200, route de Fossambault, Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures Built 1979. Former town of Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures fire station. :Unité 211R (03-614) - 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pump (1050/800/40F) (SN#7032) :Unité''' 311 (10-610) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1665/585/30A/40B/105') quint. (SN#23150) :Unité '''411R (91-616) - 1991 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Tibotrac quint (1250/200/75') Fire station No. 12 (Caserne 12) - 2056, avenue Industrielle Built 2009 :Unité 212 (09-???) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/710/30A/40B) :Unité 212R (03-615) - 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pump (1050/800/40F) :Unité 1112 (08-401) - 2008 Ford F350 4x4 / CET brush tender (port./250/8F) Fire station No. 13 (Caserne 13) - 770, rue des Rocailles Built 2008 :Unité 213 (06-609) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 600R (07-636) - 2007 Sterling LTS9500 / Maxi-Metal tanker (300/1700) :Unité 913 (07-611) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Maxi-Metal hazmat :Unité 913R '''(96-601) - 1996 Freightliner FL-80 / Maxi-Metal. Spare hazmat. :Unité '''1113 (88-602) - 1988 Ford CF7000 / 1997 Maxi-Metal. Haz-mat support vehicle. :Unité T013 (03-316) - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4. Haz-mat support vehicle. :Unité 1313 (07-604) - 2007 Ford E / Girardin bus. Firefighter transport / victim shelter vehicle. Fire station No. 15 (Caserne 15) - 1445, avenue Maguire Built 1965. Former City of Sillery fire station. :Unité 215 (05-600) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/500/40F) :Unité 215R (05-601) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/500/40F) Fire station No. 16 (Caserne 16) - 2528, avenue Lapierre Built 1980. Former town of Saint-Émile fire station. :Unité 216 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/710/30A/40B) :Unité 1116 (07-303) - 2007 Ford F350 / Fibrobec water rescue Fire station No. 17 (caserne 17) - 2681, boulevard Louis-XIV Built 2008 : Unité 217 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal CAFS pump (1250/710/30A/40B) :Unité 217R '''(01-610) - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/800/40F) (SN#18650) :Unité '''1117 (07-305) - 2007 Ford F350 / Fibrobec water rescue Assignment unknown / not assigned :(07-603) - 2007 Ford E / Girardin minibus. Converted as mobile command post. :(02-605) - 2002 Pierce Dash quint (1665/425/105'). Undergoing major refit. Will become quint 310. :(98-425) - 1998 International 4700 / Ideal utility :(98-424) - 1998 International 4700 / Ideal utility :(97-310) - 1997 Ford F250 4x4 equipment truck :(90-335) - 1990 Grumman Step Van. :(93-403) - 1993 Grumman Step Van investigations unit :(90-603) - 1990 Mack MR / Phoenix pump (1250/500). Used as training pumper. : On order :2010 Pierce Arrow XT 100' ladder-tower quint to be assigned as quint 309 (station 9) (SN#23149) :2012 ? / E-One Bronto tower 134' quint (for station No. 9) :2011 ? / Pierce Arrow XT 100' tractor-drawn aerial (for station No. 1) :2012 ? / Pierce Arrow XT 100' tractor-drawn aerial (Conditional) Retired apparatus :(03-602) - 2003 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pump (625/250/8F) :(03-601) - 2003 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pump (625/250/8F) :(01-686) - 2001 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pump (625/250/CAFS) :(01-685) - 2001 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pump (625/250/CAFS) (SN#17535-2) :(01-684) - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi-Metal mini-pump (625/250/CAFS) (SN#17535-1) :(99-601) - 1999 Freightliner FL106 / Maxi-Metal/ CET quint (1050/800/85') (former Loretteville, Québec, sold to Boischatel, Québec) :(95-641) - 1995 Ford F Super Duty / NOVAQuintech mini-pump (200/200) :(94-631) - 1994 Ford F Super Duty / NOVAQuintech mini-pump (200/200) :(92-620) - 1992 Pemfab / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') :(89-358) - 1989 Ford F / Tibotrac light rescue (former Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures, Québec) :(88-690) - 1988 GMC C3500 / Phoenix mini-pump (200/200) :(88-601) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Thibault pump (1050/750) (SN#T88-151). Sold to CFP Neufchatel fire academy. :(86-675) - 1986 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pump (200/200) :(85-601) - 1985 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pump (200/200)) (SN#T85-137) (former Beauport, Québec) :(83-658) - 1983 International CO 9670 / Pierreville pump (1250/350) :(80-601) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pump (1050/500) (former Charlesbourg, Québec) :(81-601) - 1982 Ford CTL-9000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (former Beauport, Québec) :(81-401) - 1981 Ford / Fleet manpower unit :(80-605) - 1980 Ford L / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (former Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures, Québec) :(79-631) - 1979 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pump (1250/350) :(76-601) - 1976 Chevrolet C65 / Pierreville tanker (-/1500) (former Beauport, Québec) :(75-617) - 1975 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pump (1250/-) :(75-618) - 1975 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pump (1250/350) :(75-601) - 1975 International / CO Pierreville pump (840/500) (former Val-Bélair, Québec) :(74-612) - 1974 International / Thomas command :(74-604) - 1974 Kenworth C523 / City Shops tanker (-/2300) (former Charlesbourg, Québec) :(74-602) - 1974 Ford C8000 / Thibault foam pump (840/500F) (SN#T74-207) (former Beauport, Québec) External links *Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec (Official) *Association des Pompiers Professionnels de Québec *Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec (Unofficial) *Club Appel 99 *Incendies-Québec Category:Departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Greater Québec City area Category:Communauté Urbaine de Québec